Structural insulated panels are composite building material of an insulating layer of rigid polymer foam sandwiched between two layers of structural board. These structural boards can consist of material such as sheet metal, plywood, particle board, etc. while the insulating layer of rigid polymer foam is commonly expanded polystyrene foam, extruded polystyrene foam, polyisocyanurate foam, or polyurethane foam. The structural insulated panels can be used within many different construction applications, such as exterior walls, interior walls, roofs, floors, and foundation systems since the structural insulated panels combine the functionality of the conventional building components, such as studs, joists, insulation, vapor barrier, and air barrier. The drawbacks of the structural insulated panel building is that the connection joints of the exterior structural insulated panels create thermal breaks and tend to be a cause of moisture intrusion into the structure. Moisture can penetrate into the structural through capillary action created by a thermal break in the structure as well as penetrate any areas not properly sealed. Even though Caulking and placing moisture barrier materials over the connection joints have been implemented as solutions, these solutions don't provide a permanent solution for the actual problem.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a structural insulated building panel with a moisture barrier seal, where the moisture barrier seal provides an extra layer of protection against the moisture penetrating problem. The moisture barrier seal extends from one structural insulated panel into the prefabricated slot of the adjacent structural insulated panel providing an impervious moisture barrier seal at the panel joint. Due to the proper placement of the moisture barrier seal, the present invention provides a permanent solution for the moisture penetration problem of the structural insulated panel buildings and greatly reduces the thermal break issue that can occur at the joints of structural insulated panels. Thermal break moisture intrusion tends to be an issue in cold weather conditions with heated structures and or hot weather conditions with air conditioning and or cold room construction.